


Nocturnal

by Somebodys_Nightmare



Series: Alone at Last [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodys_Nightmare/pseuds/Somebodys_Nightmare
Summary: Cloud plans a last minute rendezvous for him and Tifa in Junon for the weekend, but Cloud makes Tifa wait too long.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Alone at Last [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789636
Comments: 22
Kudos: 142
Collections: Cloud and Tifa





	Nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for dropping by! This is my first work published to AO3, but I was writing fiction for this fandom twenty years ago (they likely won't resurface without massive rewrites XD). This particular series will be all smut one shots dedicated to the greatest ship to sail the seven seas, Cloti. 💙💫 If smut isn't your thing, this is not the place for you!
> 
> The fics in this series will all run tangentially to the events of a Cloti novel I am writing, which will also be posted here in the coming months. 
> 
> The fics in this series will have titles that come from song lyrics or titles by The Midnight, one of the most amazing synthwave bands ever. If you ever get a chance to listen to them, you'll note that they're music is so perfect for this pairing.
> 
> Also, the way their names are written out in the text messages are just the way I imagine one might store the other's contacts in their phones. :)

Nocturnal

——————

CLOUD & TIFA

[ ν ] - εγλ - 2012 | 15th July

Summer rain was pounding the glass pane windows of the front of Minerva Hotel, a tall, gleaming skyscraper in downtown Junon erected with mythril and steel, casting the building with a subtle hoary glow. It had been constructed a few years after Meteorfall, the fortuitous brainchild of an innovative young former Shinra manager whose dreams, like many others, had been funded by generous small business packages that the WRO provided, secured mosty through funding from Rufus Shinra.

Tifa was on the twelfth floor of the hotel, looking out at the rain as it came down in sheets, slapping against the black concrete of Banora Boulevard, one of the main thoroughfares in the heart of downtown Junon.Outside, she could see the twinkling lights inside the shops across the street, neon signs blinking their invitations for patrons to venture in and enjoy a warm drink or meal, or to shop for another unnecessary material trinket that they probably couldn’t afford to spend their gil on.This part of Junon, all commercial and leisure, was usually a bustle of activity with people coming and going. But tonight, the rain had driven everyone back inside.

Tifa still had her hand wrapped around the handle of the rolling carry bag where she had packed their things for the weekend.They were staying in one of more expensive suites in the hotel, and Tifa had been instantly impressed - stunned even - when she stepped through the threshold.In addition to the pristine kitchenette and a smart living area that was outfitted in a scheme of black, white, and chrome, the bathroom was sleek graphite tile with an expansive, glass-encased shower. The wall opposite the shower was entirely mirror, florescent blue-white lights embedded in the crevasse above, radiating an ethereal glow over the room.Tifa had felt a thrill run through her as she examined the suite in disbelief that Cloud had spent what was sure to be an exorbitant amount of gil for a room like this.It was already enough that this excursion to Junon had been completely unplanned.

It had started with a surprise phone call from Barret that Friday afternoon, just as Seventh Heaven’s after-work crowd was starting to file in.Truth be told, as astounded as she had been, Tifa was supremely grateful when she had learned the reason for his call.At the moment, she had been standing behind the bar with her laptop open, eyes blurry as she combed through the forty-two tabs that were open on her browser, a flurry of papers for her business proposal scattered on the counter beside her.She was on her third revision of the document that Reeve had sent back to her with feedback from himself and Rufus, and the now seventy-some pages of the report was littered with sticky-notes and slashes of red ink, her neat handwriting filling the margins. The volumes of research she was scanning on the net was only making her weary and frustrated.

She’d closed the laptop when the phone rang, thankful for the intrusion.When she’d sauntered over to the opposite end of the bar by the bulletin board where she kept the schedule and her notes for the week, she’d answered the phone to Barret’s caustic shout.

“Tifa!”He’d thundered, “I’m on my way to Seventh Heaven right now.I’ll be there in about three hours. Pack up a bag for the kids, will ya?”

“Barret,” Tifa interjected, her lips spread into a smile as she leaned against countertop, twirling the phone’s cord around her fingers as she kept an eye on the handful of patrons who lingered in the dining room.“It’s good to hear from you.What are you talking about?”

“Gold Saucer is runnin’ a special promotion this weekend, and they’re runnin’ with this whole moogle theme, you know, from that show Marlene likes, and the characters are gonna be there and all that.Well, you know, Laila -“Tifa swore she could _hear_ Barrett blush through the phone, Laila was his kinda-sorta girlfriend that Tifa had met once, “She works in Dio’s corporate office and she got free tickets for the kids.”

“That was awfully nice of her,” Tifa commented.

“Thing is, Tifa, we gotta leave tonight.It’s only this weekend.Can you get the kids’ ready by eight?”

“Of course.”

Once she was off the phone, Tifa had reached for her PHS under the counter and sent Cloud a text.

_Teef_ 💫 _: Home soon?Barret’s coming for the kids in a little while.He’s taking them for the weekend, for that big Moogle event at the Gold Saucer.We’ll have the place to ourselves._

She’d set the phone down and moved to start getting some things ready to pack for Denzel and Marlene, but it wasn’t long before her PHS buzzed a reply.

_Cloud_ 🐤 💙 _: Really?I’m in Junon.Shut the bar down._

_Teef_ 💫 _: What?What for?_

_Cloud_ 🐤 💙 _: Close the bar for the weekend.Tell Barret to give you a rideto Junon.Pack up a bag for me, I don’t have a change of clothes.I’ll meet you here. Just call me when you arrive._

_Teef_ 💫 _: But its the weekend, Cloud!I can’t just close the bar._

_Cloud_ 🐤 💙 _: Just do it, Tifa._

And that was how she found herself throwing her and Cloud’s things into an overnight bag, contending with the kids’ excitement once they’d learned what was in store for the weekend. She’d had to announce last call, which upset many of her patrons, but she’d managed to get everyone their last servings of food and a round of drinks on the house before clearing them all out, cleaning up before Barret arrived while the kids practically bounced around the dining room in excitement.

Later, Cloud had texted her halfway through their ride in the helicopter Laila’d commissioned.

_Cloud_ 🐤 💙 _: I got us a room at the Minerva.Just head straight there.I’ll be there when I finish up._

So now Tifa was making her way through the rooms of this beautiful hotel suite, wondering what had gotten into him.As she entered the bedroom, crimson eyes scanning the room - the king sized bed in the center of the room swathed with a thick white comforter, the ceiling-to-floor panel windows, the mirrored ceiling and the high-backed black leather armchair against the wall - she felt a shiver of anticipation crawl across her spine as she let the overnight carryon drop to the floor at the foot of the bed.

Cloud and Tifa had been working so hard those last few months, and it consumed most of their energy.Cloud’s business was growing and expanding; he was contracting with larger organizations and had employees who reported to him through networks all over Gaia. While it meant he spent less time on the road personally making deliveries, the stakes of his work had increased tenfold, and the enterprise became much more burdensome.

While much of Tifa’s time concerned the daily operation of the bar, she was spending considerable energy on the development of her own expansion plan for her business.Tifa’s aspirations had started to swell in the months following the Geostigma crisis, and after talking absently to Cloud about her ideas one night while they lie under the covers, hands clasped together as they faced one another, his encouragement had motivated her to approach Reeve.

And then, there was the matter of raising two eight and twelve year olds.

They stole their moments of intimacy whenever they could, but living in a an apartment over a bar with two young kids meant they were constantly monitoring and guarding their passion.They hadn’t been able to take a vacation since Meteorfall, and Tifa couldn’t remember the last time she and Cloud had been completely alone, without other responsibilities hanging over their heads or other people in rooms nearby.

_Alone at last._

Tifa left the bedroom and made her way into the living space, falling onto the black and white couch as she slipped her PHS out of her pocket.

_Teef_ 💫 _: I’m here.Are you on your way?_

_Cloud_ 🐤💙 _:_ _I’m still tied up waiting for my contact.It won’t be too much longer._

_Teef_ 💫 _: Okay.I’ll take a shower and wait for you. The room is really nice._

_Cloud_ 🐤 💙 _: Don’t do that._

Tifa gave her PHS the same quizzical look she’d given it when he texted her earlier to close the bar for the weekend.His clipped responses sometimes made no sense, and they were poorly communicated through text. She shook her head, biting her bottom lip as she typed out a response.

_Teef_ 💫 _: Why not?_

_Cloud_ 🐤 💙 _: Please._

Tifa sighed and let the PHS fall to her side by her thigh.Cloud usually could be cryptic and difficult to decipher, but it was somehow even more ridiculous through text messaging.She desperately wanted to crawl into the shower; it was almost ten o’clock and the day’s sweat and grime had settled into her pores.But she did as he asked, knowing he probably had a good reason for asking her to wait.With that thought, a little smile tugged at her lips, and she felt a smooth heat crawl between her thighs.

Trying to distract herself, Tifa turned on the TV and flipped absently through some channels.She caught a snippet of the news that was announcing a bush fire in the forests between Gongaga and Cosmo Canyon.There was a political debate on another channel between two pundits who argued over the ethics of Rufus Shinra’s pecuniary lobbying of the WRO and local affairs. The reality TV station was airing _The Price of the Hunt_ , a documentary series about a band of monster hunters who traveled to the most dangerous parts of the planet to slay some of its nastiest fiends.

Ultimately, Tifa settled for an airing of a romantic drama that she had seen at least a hundred times before. The plot centered around two young lovers who had fallen for each other one summer as teenagers, but the girl’s parents had tried to keep them apart because the boy was poor and from the rough side of town.He moved away and joined the army, and the girl married someone else.But years later, they found each other, and began a tumultuous and provocative affair.

Although she wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, Tifa always felt herself swoon a little at this particular film.The romantic dynamics were quite compelling, and she found little parallels in her own relationship with Cloud. While the movie played, she found herself closing her eyes and imagining him, his deep cerulean eyes, his feathery flaxen hair, his lean, toned figure.She let her thoughts drift to the last time she had felt his touch where she wanted it, two nights ago when they were crushed together under the sheets in their room, his hand clasped over her mouth as he rocked into her, trying to muffle her cries of ecstasy.Recalling the memory, warm heat bloomed across Tifa’s body, spreading from her belly up to her neck and down to her thighs, settling between her legs damply.

As the credits rolled, Tifa picked up her PHS and checked the time.It was after midnight, and Cloud had still not returned to the hotel.Toying the wisps of her dark hair with one hand, Tifa opened his contact to send him another text.

_Teef_ 💫 _: How much longer?_

Frustratingly, it was a while before he replied.Tifa felt herself stewing where she sat.She was feeling sleepy from the long day, she wanted a shower, and she couldn’t stop thinking about what it was going to be like between them when he finally arrived.The anticipation was driving her completely wild, and making her a little angry.

_Cloud_ 🐤 💙 _:Soon._

_Teef_ 💫 _: Hurry._

Tifa rolled her eyes at the brevity of his response; typical Cloud. Outside, the rain had picked up and was assaulting the windows with a rapid shelling of fat, angry raindrops, the sky illuminated with lightning. Wanting something to do, Tifa rose and crossed the room to the sidebar, which she found fully stacked with liquor and a mini fridge.She chose a bottle of Hagur’s Reserves, a dark amber bourbon that she and Cloud frequently drank at the end of a long day, and poured herself a drink. It was originally distilled in Nibelheim - Tifa remembered seeing the distillery as a child amongst some of the older factories in town that clung to the ridge closest to the mountain - but she and Cloud never spoke of this fact whenever they shared a drink of the stuff.It was one of the many unspoken but cherished totems they carried between them that signified one shared part of their pasts or another.

Taking her drink back to the couch, Tifa folded her legs under herself as she fiddled with the remote control again.She was still dressed in her day clothes, and she felt uncomfortable and stiff.She unzipped her leather vest and let it drop next to her on the couch, then decided to reach up and unhook her sports bra beneath her white tank, slipping the material over her arms and pulling it off to toss to the side with the vest.Sighing at the liberating feeling of being braless, Tifa palmed her breasts and rotated them gently against each other, closing her eyes and letting another vision of Cloud cascade in front of her, his hands splayed wide on her skin.Expelling a breath, she released herself and leaned forward to take her drink, sipping the bitter liquid gingerly, letting it burn a path down her throat as she navigated through late-night television.

Tifa eventually settled on a documentary about red pandas - she couldn’t get over how cute they were - and finished her drink, setting the tumbler on the glass countertop of the coffee table in front of the couch with a soft clink.She let herself lay back as she watched, absently thinking of Cloud, yearning for his return, for his touch, for his lips, for him to slip inside of her and hold her tight as he drove her wild in the ways that she knew only he could.

A pair of red pandas were absently tumbling in the understory of a bamboo thicket in a forest near Wutai, pawing playfully at each other on the screen when Tifa’s eyelids dropped, and her thoughts carried her off to sleep.

——————

“Tifa.”

Tifa stirred a little, her brow knitting, but her eyes didn’t open.She heard his voice distantly, like he was calling for her in the Lifestream. She quested out for him, reaching for his arms to envelop her in their gentle strength, to hold her tight and crush her body against his. She knew he was always desperate to keep her close.

“Teef. Wake up.Tifa.”

She tossed her head to one side, claret eyes unlocking slowly.She looked up to see that Cloud was hovering above her, his azure stare glowing faintly in the darkness. She was faintly aware of the smooth leather of his gloved hand pressed to her shoulder, where he’d given her a gentle nudge.

“Hm?”

Tifa straightened a little on the couch, letting awareness flow back into her as she reoriented herself.She glanced at Cloud, blinking the sleep away.He was soaking from the rain, his sweater drenched, his arms glistening with wetness.Droplets of water teetered on the tips of his spiky hair, which he had mussed up again once he got out of the rain so that it somewhat resembled its usual style.

Tifa licked her lips.

“Cloud, what time is it?” she asked, blinking at him and reaching for her PHS where it sat at her hip.Cloud instantly looked down at his wet boots that had tracked rain into the hotel room.

“3:47 AM?” Tifa declared incredulously. 

Cloud shook his head, keeping his eyes down.His evening had been a complete disaster; none of it had gone according to plan.He had been scheduled to meet with a contractor he was looking to hand a good portion of the naval shipments between the Eastern and Western continents to.It would free up more of his schedule, and it would expand the channels of delivery services between the continents while reducing costs typically associated with air shipments. But the man had been late, and once they met, the contractor had involved Cloud in a negotiation with a network of Junon suppliers that had taken hours to get through.The meeting was in Lower Junon, near the water, and Cloud had been instantly needled by the all of the ceremony these men had gone through for their assembly.What had been intended as an ordinary business meeting turned into a arduous, longwinded affair. Cloud hadn’t been able to pull himself away from the ridiculous parlay until it was nearly three o’clock in the morning.The incessant humidity and perpetual summer rain had not helped things as he rode Fenrir to the Minerva hotel, where Tifa had been waiting all night for him.

“I’m sorry,” he said lamely.

Tifa shook her head.“Where were you?I’ve been waiting for hours.”Her gaze settled on his collarbone, where a droplet of rainwater had crested on his clavicle and was teetering dangerously on the edge. As he let his shoulders sag a little, the droplet was jolted, and Tifa watched as it trailed down his chest and disappeared under the zipper of his sweater.She swallowed thickly and tore her eyes back up to his.

“I was working on the Junon contract.Remember?”He turned to the sidebar, taking the bottle of Hagur’s, looking at it thoughtfully, and then poured himself a drink before he stepped back over to her, tipping the bottle forward to fill her glass as well.After taking a sip, the spirit spreading warmth through his bloodstream, he knelt in front of the couch, placing his hand on her knee, where her skin was exposed under her shorts.The wet leather of his gloves was cool on her flesh. 

“It just… it didn’t go the way I planned.”

“I’m sorry,” Tifa whispered, softening at his ordeal.She reached forward and threaded her fingers through his wet spikes to comfort him, knowing how much he loved when she dragged her fingertips across his scalp. He leaned his head forward, pressing into her touch.

“I still got the contract,” Cloud countered, “It just took too damn long.”

Tifa let her annoyance fade away.She reached for the glass he poured for her and drank, feeling a surge of heat spread from her neck and flush her face from the alcohol. They still had the rest of the weekend to enjoy themselves.Maybe the rain would let up tomorrow, and they could spend the day in downtown Junon, visiting some of the new shops and entertainment that had sprung up as revitalization efforts picked up steam.

“It’s okay,” she assured him benevolently, and pulled her hand away from his head.“I guess we should just go to bed, then.I’m so tired.”As if to illustrate this, Tifa yawned.

Cloud’s head snapped back up, and his eyes fixated on her mouth as it formed an ‘o’ shape, revealing her pink tongue and the straight line of her white teeth as she yawned. He felt a tense pain spring in his pants at the sight of her tongue, and he placed both of his hands on her thighs, trying not to wince.

“No, Tifa.Stay up with me.”He was suddenly pulling on her wrist with one hand.

“I don’t know Cloud… my eyes are burning and I can barely hold them open.I was up at six today,” she reminded him.

“Please, Teef,” he begged.Cloud rose to his feet, still holding Tifa’s wrist and pulling her upward with him.She cocked her head to the side as her eyes connected with his, and she could see a flare of desire electrify the specks of mako that rimmed his pupils with green.“I’ve been thinking about you all day.I’ll take care of you.I promise.”

Tifa blushed instantly at those words.He was laying it on _thick_ now.She knew that _he knew_ that there was no way she’d be able to resist _those words_. She felt a familiar heat seep back into her insides, spreading over the most sensitive parts of her body, parts that she wanted pressed to him, under his touch. She ground the toe of her left foot behind the heel of her right as she looked away, but gave him a tiny nod in acquiesce, reaching for her drink again so that she had the excuse of partially obscuring her face with the tumbler.

Cloud was instantly enamored by her bashfulness, and he drew her close into an embrace, her breasts soft and comforting against him.Tifa could feel the cool dampness from his clothes and skin press onto her flesh.She laid her forehead against his chest, inhaling the faint scents of mako, rain, and cedar that clung to him. He squeezed her for a moment before he drew carefully away and took her hand,bending down to take his drink.He swallowed the remaining liquid down while she drained hers as well, and he took both glasses and set them down.

Cloud took her wrist again and led her toward the bathroom, kicking his boots off by the door where Tifa had left her own earlier.

“Come on.I know you were waiting for that shower.”

Tifa smirked a little as she let him guide her to the bathroom, and she watched Cloud’s eyes widen slightly when he took in its subtly sensual design. The only lights that were on were the ones above the wall-to-wall mirror, which Cloud glanced at, tearing his gaze away from his reflection to stare at Tifa’s where she stood beside him, their eyes meeting in the glass across from them.

“You’re so beautiful, Teef,” he told her, his voice suddenly rough and carnal.

Tifa blushed again, laughing a little, her voice a bell.“I look a mess, but that’s sweet of you to say.”

Cloud pulled Tifa to turn her towards him, and he gathered her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her lips. His lips didn’t part at first, just leveraging enough pressure for her to feel the grooves of his flesh against her own mouth.The kiss was chaste and sweet, but presaged a deep, desperate longing.Cloud nipped Tifa’s bottom lip between his, his tongue sweeping over her lip and running against her teeth.

Tifa moaned, mist swirling in her head as he sucked her lip gently.She reached her own tongue out to dance with his, but Cloud was already pulling away, his fingertips as the hem of her tank top.Before she could even think, it was on the floor, and Cloud’s hands were cupping her heavy breasts, taking their weight off of her back.She rolled her neck and sighed blissfully as he kneaded them carefully, his fingers still coated in leather.

Cloud was suddenly aware of this fact as he carried the weight of Tifa’s soft bosom in hand, and released her for a moment to pull the gloves away and drop them on the countertop by the sink.Tifa took this as an opportunity to help him shed the rest of his clothing, unzipping his sweater all the way down his chest and pulling it away.Cloud’s eyes locked with hers when he felt her warm fingertips graze his chest, and he reached forward to attack the zipper of her shorts, pulling them down smoothly while she fumbled with the button of his pants.

Somehow, Cloud had become far more adept at the whole undressing thing over the course of their blossoming intimate relationship than Tifa had, and she was soon naked in front of him while she was still trying to work his pants down to his ankles.Cloud was amused by this, finding it incredibly endearing how flustered and clumsy Tifa got with the mechanics of this process while her body was flushed from desire.Seeing the red patches that crested on her cheeks, above her breasts, and across her thighs, Cloud made quick work of discarding his pants and underwear and socks, pulling Tifa clean against him, pressing his hardness into the crevasse between her thighs, her breasts soft and full against his chest.Tifa moaned peacefully when she felt his hard, warm body against hers, and Cloud dipped his head to capture her mouth in a kiss, opening his lips fully and letting his tongue greet hers, tips prodding at and wrapping around one another.

Tifa melted under the kiss, and they both savored in each other’s tastes, all whiskey and rain, before Cloud broke away and looked at Tifa amorously.She smiled sleepily at him, and he brushed his thumb across her cheek, before he pulled her towards the shower.

The shower was illuminate with tiny ceiling lights that emanated the same pale, bluish glow as the ones above the mirror.Without the overhead lights of the bathroom on, it created a cool, sensual glow in the bathroom that was otherwise dark.Cloud turned on the shower and pulled them both inside when the water was just right, closing the glass behind.

They embraced the moment they were under the spray, lips crashing together, arms encircling one another again.Cloud turned Tifa so that she was closest to the stream of water that cascaded over them, and she felt the hot stream strike her back, soothing the tired muscles in her neck and shoulders.Enraptured in her, Cloud moved his mouth to her neck, where he kissed her indulgently, his tongue pressing into her pulse point, eliciting a raspy moan from her as she pulled him closer to her.Absently, without tearing his mouth from her throat, Cloud reached for her vanilla soap that sat on the ledge, and lathered it in his hands before running them across her back, arms, and across her bottom, before he finally pulled away from her neck to wash her front.

Tifa followed suit and lathered some of the soap in her own hands, reaching out for him.He blushed as he let her gently run the suds over his arms, his shoulders, his chest and his abdomen. She felt his muscles twitch under her palms as she snaked her hands across his body, lathering every inch of skin.Cloud flinched, sparks singing his brain when he felt her fingers wrap around his cock, rapt at attention, laving the soap over his stiff length.

He leaned forward to capture her lips in a fervent and bruising kiss while he massaged suds into her breasts, lifting them gently to caress their undersides.His fingertips brushed over her nipples, and Tifa let out a sign against his mouth, rolling her hips against his in a way that made his head swim in a river of fire.He dropped one hand between her legs, working the suds over the soft curls above her mound and across her fleshy folds, careful to not get any soap inside of her. At the feeling of Cloud’s hand _there,_ Tifa pressed her forehead to his shoulder and keened against him, her breath searing his skin.

Cloud and Tifa continued to salve the expanses of one another’s bodies, gently washing away the day’s dirt and exhaustion, soothing each other’s flesh and musculatures.Satisfied they were both sufficiently clean, Cloud brought them close together under the hot spray of the water, rinsing the suds away from their bodies until they were both slick and polished.He gathered her close for another kiss, this one drawing her upper lip between his, and threaded his fingers into her glossy wet hair, which had grown long again, reaching her hips.Tifa responded feverishly, hands on his shoulders as she nibbled back at him with her teeth.

Cloud pulled them apart with a gasp as he came up for air.His eyes locked with Tifa’s, the cabaret flame of her irises lit up crimson with desire, water streaking the heart that was the shape of her face, her hair clinging to her sides like symbiotic black liquid. She was looking at him with desire blown wide open, her lip slightly parted, her chest rising and falling with the rapid succession of gunfire.He could hear her heart thundering in her chest, and he reached for her, turning her so that her back was against his chest, and he could lean against the tile of the shower, the back of her head cradled against his clavicle.

Cloud felt Tifa meld against him like lava, the curve of her ass pressed against his cock, which was painfully hard.He pushed that thought out of his mind.Right now, he was going to take care of Tifa, just like he’d promised.

He could hear her crooning moans of joy and bliss as she weaved her hips against his in a swaying dance, pressing her back against his chest and rolling her head across his shoulder.The way that she fit so perfectly against him had Cloud’s brain flaring again, and he fought to clear the sparks as he wrapped one hand around her waist, securing her to him as he leveraged both their weights against the wall of the tub.His right hand snaked under Tifa’s right thigh, lifting her leg gingerly, hooking his arm under the back of her knee, opening her up wide.Feeling her entire body tremble in anticipation, Cloud slid his hand under her ass and cupped her entire cunt.

“Mine,” he whispered the word in her ear like a command, and Tifa felt her heart swell in her throat as she melted against him, willing him to touch her any way he would like, eager for him to know she was completely his in every way.

“Cloud,” she rasped breathily, and Cloud’s lips were at her neck as his fingers splayed wide across her wet heat, teasing the folds there.

Tifa moaned as he parted her lips and ran his fingers across them, gathering her swirly wetness with the calloused tips of his fingers.He pointedly avoided the tiny nub at the apex of her sex, instead focusing his touches on her slick folds and the rim of her entrance.Tifa loved and hated this teasing simultaneously, lifting her leg that he held up even higher to further expose herself to his strokes.Cloud nipped at the flesh that was tight across the column of her throat, then carefully dipped a finger inside of her, pressing upwards towards the spot deep inside that he knew drove her mad with bliss.

Tifa mewled into the air, pressing her back against him and pushing them both into the wall as he slid his finger in a gentle pump inside of her.She desperately wanted him to touch her clit, but he avoided it and fought off her attempts to roll her hips upward to get him to brush against it.Instead, he dipped a second finger into her pussy, feeling sodden flames encircle his digits as he pushed up inside of her, causing her to moan thick, desperate sounds.Biting her neck again, pressing his other hand flat against her strong abdomen and sliding it up smoothly to cup her left breast, he gave it a tender squeeze before he caught her nipple between his thumb and index fingers.He slid a third finger inside of her, giving her gentle preview of the way he planned to fill her later.

Tifa was at the precipice but unable to move forward; she desperately needed more.To say that his calm teasing was driving her crazy would have been an epic understatement.She was completely losing her mind with his antics, antics that he seemed to be growing fonder of these past few months as they became more confident in their lovemaking.

“Please, Cloud,”She finally begged, not even recognizing the heady desire and despondency in her own voice as he continued to torment her, her hips undulating against his hands to encourage him to carry her over the crest.

Hearing the far-gone desperation in her voice as she cried his name, Cloud thought his dick might explode right there, especially with the way she kept rolling her hips, pressing her soft, toned, and full behind against his thick length.He had to get out of this shower and bury himself inside of her the way that he craved to.Kissing her neck gently, he kept two fingers in her sopping wetness and dragged his thumb and index finger across her clit.

Tifa cried out instantly, every muscle in her body snapping tight, something deep inside her belly clenching like a vice.The fire in her veins electrified at his touch, and she closed her eyes, her head thrown back.Cloud trapped her clit between his thumb and forefinger, and rubbed lazy circles over it, applying a perfect, gentle pressure to the sensitive nub, his middle and ring fingers still buried inside of her, exploring her slick walls.

Tifa began to openly moan and wail at his attention, her voice carrying loudly and echoing through the bathroom. She looked up to see the mirror across the room, and reached one shaky arm up to wipe away swaths of the condensation on the glass of the shower door, revealing their figures reflected on the mirror’s surface, their bodies writing together under the pale glow of its overhead lights.The dazzling fire in her blood became unbearable at the sight of her against Cloud, one hand gripping her breast and teasing her nipple, the other buried in her most sensitive place, tangling and drawing sinful sounds from her throat as her body reacted with abandon to his precise control.She wanted to cry, to weep in joy at seeing the reflection of her body pliant against this man that she loved so deeply, the image a dream she had feared at one time she may never be able to obtain.

Something had saved them both.

Cloud was drinking in the same visual as he stared into the mirror, and worked his fingers across Tifa’s clit faster.Seeing her reflection squirm against his was enough to drive him to madness, but the way her body responded to his touch was completely consuming, setting off firebombs of euphoria in every nerve in his body. Cloud banged the back of his head against the wall as he listened to the sounds his assault on her body wrenched from her throat, before he closed his eyes, working her until she was coming in a furious burst around him, spilling across his fingers.

Tifa felt Cloud finally bring her to the edge, and the sweetest, most electrifying sear of heat ran through her central nervous system, short circuiting her brain.Everything was coiled tight, her walls clenching his fingers and her hips raised as she cried out his name in one long, impassioned cry.She tore through the zenith, and Cloud slid his fingers from her depths and cradled her hot, wet cunt, pressing his palm flat against her clit, applying an affectionate pressure that helped her ride the wave and careen back to him on the earth below.

Tifa’s breath was ragged and rough; she could barely breathe no matter how much she gasped for air.When he was sure that she had fully and safely landed, Cloud gently pulled his hand away from her slick center, carefully lowering her leg.Immediately, he turned her around so that she could face him.

The peaks of her cheeks were bright red, and the corners of her eyes were wet.She glanced up at him as he circled his arms around her shoulders, the garnet jewels of her eyes wide and glistening with consummate adoration for him.Even as his cock throbbed painfully between them, he felt his heart swell and pound faster at the way Tifa’s eyes conveyed absolute love and appreciation for him in that moment.

“Thank you,” she whispered, not knowing what else to say as her ransacked brain turned over and spun with the elation of her orgasm.Cloud almost grinned, and bent down to kiss her cheek.

He felt her hand snake between them to grab him, and he mercifully caught her wrist before her fingers could graze his skin.At this juncture, he would erupt in her hands if she even so much as touched him, and as much as he was dying for release, this wasn’t how he wanted it to happen.Not tonight.He needed to give his body a moment to quell its raging hunger so that he could bury himself inside of her and drive her to the edge of creation, the way he had been imagining all fucking night while those idiot contractors haggled over shipping and handling costs.

Tifa made a miffed sound of dissent when Cloud pulled her hand away, but he appeased her protests by giving her another tender kiss on her lips, reaching one hand out to slide open the door of the shower.A gust of cool air seeped in to mingle with the heat and humidity they had generated, and Cloud took Tifa by the waist as they slipped out of the shower.

Despite her feigning protests, Cloud doted on her every moment after they departed the shower, determined to live up to his promise.He wrapped her in a fluffy white towel, tousling her hair as he kissed her forehead, helping her dry herself.When she reached for her brush to smooth out her impossibly long locks, he swatted her hand away, insisting he take care of it; she’d let him brush her hair plenty of times before, knowing how much it soothed them both.When he went to fix his own hair in the mirror, he allowed her to lean up and muss it back into place with her slender fingers, calling him her _little chocobo,_ causing him to blush furiously but feel like his heart just made room for him to love Tifa Lockhart ten times harder.

When they walked hand in hand into the suite’s bedroom - Cloud marveling again at the clever use of mirrors-Tifa stopped and begged him to fuck her immediately; she couldn’t wait any longer, _please Cloud I need you inside of me_ she pleaded. Cloud had been trying to calm his dick down but this was having the opposite effect, her coarse use of language was simply too much, as was the way she folded herself on the white expanse of the bed and beseeched him, her hair still damp around her shoulders.

Cloud inhaled and drew himself over her naked body on the bed, tossing both their towels to the floor. He caught sight of the small alarm clock on the bed’s nightstand - it was 4:32 AM.

Tifa looked up at Cloud as he hovered over her, his palms flat on the mattress on either side of her shoulders, caging her beneath him.She instantly found herself sinking into the blue depths of his eyes that glowed with mako. She gave him a tiny, amorous smile, and he crushed his lips against hers. 

Tifa was heating up all over again, and she wrapped her arms around Cloud as he kissed her deeply, his tongue pressing down on hers possessively before he broke away, tugging at her lips with his teeth.She admonished him by nipping his lower lip, drawing him back in with a suck that marred his own lips with a bruise.When she did this, Cloud reached one hand down to find hers at her side, threading her fingers through his and tightening his grip as he held her hand.

He felt Tifa’s legs slowly part beneath his waist, and they came up to wrap around his hips, locking him flush against her.His cock, hard and hurting, was nestled in the space between her thigh and her throbbing pussy that was still recovering from his earlier ministrations.Tifa’s eyes locked with his as she looked up at him, and he saw the sparkle of rubies in her irises, spurring him on.

Cloud squeezed her hand.“What do you want, Teef?” he asked her slowly, his voice rough gravel.

Tifa started into his eyes under him.He knew godsdamn well what she wanted, but it seemed he had made it is his life’s work to tease and harass her.He was smirking, a smirk that reminded her of the way he used to look at her back in Sector7, before the entire world began to unravel.She bit her bottom lip and absorbed the pulsing threads of mako that whirled green inside the ocean blues of his eyes.

“I want you to fuck me, Cloud,” She finally said, her voice barely a whisper.“I want you inside of me.”

It was enough, it was too much.Cloud kissed her lips greedily and then ran his tongue over the dip in her clavicle, before he reared back and drew a hand to her core, gently grazing over her clit again, one finger sinking into the torrent of her wet depths and swirling her liquids around her pert nub.

Tifa was completely ready for him.He bent down to lave tortuous kisses and sucks to her breasts, and then lined his cock up with her waiting heat.Without thinking, he sank inside her tunnel of liquid fire the way he had been desperate to for at least the last forty-eight hours.

Tifa welcomed and seized him, wrapping her legs tight around his waist as he plunged into her depths.He began a deep and steady plunder of his hips into hers, not daring to move too fast for fear of eruption.Tifa clung to him, letting his rhythm guide her, singing his name in a steady hum of gratitude and devotion, _Cloud, Cloud, Cloud_.

The heat and the tension was rising with a delightful steadiness, and it pooled beneath their bellies and pushed them closer to one another as the alchemy of their lovemaking melded them together.Cloud, completely enamored with the way his body commanded Tifa’s, reared up and pushed one of her legs far and high over his shoulder, spreading her fully and opening the angles of her insides even more to his strokes.Tifa moaned when she felt him reposition her legs, and she let out a throaty cry when he started to pound into her, holding that leg hostage.

Tifa let his assault seize her, but he was soon so deep that she didn’t know what to do, how to react, or how to reciprocate. Instead, she watched as Cloud continued to drive into her, his palm pushing her leg up somehow even higher so he could drive home to that really sweet spot inside of her that he would reach whenever he angled them up together like this.He had found that spot, and he was devastating it, along with every other sense in Tifa’s body. She glanced up at the mirror in the ceiling, and caught the definition of his back, the curve of his ass as he poured himself into her, her dark hair fanning across the expanse of the wide bed beneath him like an oil spill.She called his name again, seeing the bright expanse of white hot stars blind her behind her eyes.

Cloud was on the verge of ruin and total collapse.One hand were digging into Tifa’s thigh where he held it in place, ambivalent to the bruises he was leaving, while the other was still entangled with her hand. Her pale leg was clutching his shoulder, her breasts bouncing bountiful for his delightful admiration, and he dipped the hand that had been clutching her leg between them to gently caress her clit, sending her careening for the edge. Her face was contorted, wild with unbridled pleasure and pure love.She begged him, in her husky, but diffident voice, to _keep fucking me hard Cloud, I love you so much_ until he lost his entire wits and grabbed her ankles and slammed into her with focused thrusts two, three, four more times before he shuddered, and she was screaming around him, demanding to know if he was some kind of god or something as he took her over a new height, and all Cloud could do was cradle her to him as he emptied his seed deep inside of her.She accepted every measure of him, clutching him tight as she pulled his seed into her womb, shattering into a million pieces.

A serene silence hung over the room as Tifa and Cloud gasped for air, clinging to each other, sharing each other’s afterglow.Cloud still had one hand entangled with Tifa’s as he collapsed against her, his other hand was now in her hair.Tifa had both hands in Cloud’s hair, and she kissed him deeply, even as he struggled to breathe.

‘Cloud,” Tifa was saying between pressing adoring kisses to his lips, “I love you.” She locked her gaze with his, her eyes bright cherries bursting with sugary affection. “My hero.”

Cloud let out puff of air as Tifa pulled her lips away, and he settled his gaze on her mouth.“I love you too, Teef.I’m sorry I was late.”

Tifa rubbed her nose against his cheek fondly, and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. 4:51.

“Let’s just sleep,” she purred as she laid back again, drawing him close.Cloud, feeling the day’s exhaustion finally settle into him, slid next to her, feeling himself slip out of her wetness.He circled her in close in an embrace and pulled the covers up around them tight, kissing Tifa’s lips and then her forehead before he let his own head fall to the pillow.

Tifa glanced at the floor-to-ceiling windows as Cloud fell into a slumber at her side, clutching her protectively. The rain had stopped, and it was now clear enough to see most of the night sky.From where she lay on the bed, facing the window, she could see the twinkles of stars in the sky above.It was no view like Nibelheim’s - far too much light pollution here in Junon - but she could still see them, bright and watching over them.

 _Something saved us_ , she thought again absently, remembering a time not long ago when she thought that her dreams of a life with Cloud would never be realized, that an eternal distance from the one she knew was her soulmate was her penance for all of her sins.She chewed her bottom lip, then turned to cradle Cloud, who was sound asleep, embracing her in his arms as if he were unconsciously afraid she might slip away.

 _The stars_ , she thought. _The stars will always save us_.

When she fell asleep against him, the sun was already coming up.They would sleep together until deep in the afternoon, then make love and fuck each other all over the hotel room until they had to stop to finally get something to eat.Only when Barret phoned Tifa’s PHS on Sunday morning to remind her of hisafternoon drop off time in Edge for the kids, did Cloud and Tifa snap back to reality.

When Cloud checked them out of the Minerva, Tifa came up behind him, and slipped a hand against his groin giving it an affectionate pat, discreet against the customer service counter.“They have a frequent visitor’s club, maybe we should join,” she suggested, and glanced at the concierge who was checking them out of the hotel, tapping on a keyboard on the other side of the counter.“We had a great time here.I can’t wait to return.”

The concierge, who was a young man, younger than them even, blushed and smiled.Cloud was was bright red as he handed over the key card, eager to get out of the situation.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” he groaned, trying to will the heat out of his face, Tifa giggling at his side.

“Okay, Mr. Strife.I’m creating your VIP account now. I’ll just charge the gil to the card here,” he tapped the paperwork in hand, glanced at Tifa, then blushed again and disappeared to process the paperwork.

“Tifa…” Cloud groaned.

Tifa leaned up and pecked him on the nose.“Silly chocobo,” she chided playfully.“We are going to need more of this, y’now.”

Cloud couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
